


Imaginary

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Prompts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Pure imagination comes for the mind of 13 year old Rosa Pearl. Despite the fact school is hard she imagines a quiet girl with heart shaped pigtails as her friend.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690057
Kudos: 5





	Imaginary

Spinel jumped around pink pearl. Her pink overalls, heart pigtails and striped shirt with a heart on her chest are undeniably beautiful. It was almost like she was a real person. Spinel could play guitar like a wonder. She also could play baseball like a miracle.

Rosa started to gain more friends until she was a popular student in the school. She had forgotten about Spinel. Sometimes she would imagine Spinel being with her until when she finally the idea of her behind with her past.

Rosa pearl, age 18 ending school.

Rosa pearl heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" She calmly walked to the door and opened it. "What do you need?" Rosa pearl finally glanced at the person she found Oh so familiar. "Spinel?!" She looked at person who was almost her height. She was silent.

Spinel had a shirt that said loser with a guitar strap over the middle. "Hey, I need somewhere to stay," she said.

"I thought you were imaginary, can't you float?" Rosa said.

"No, I am completely real... that's just somethin' weird I can do ya know," she explained.

"I left you all alone?" Rosa asked.

"No, I found new friends.... but then I got beaten up... by them... in the school parking lot," she said.

"I am so sorry!" Rosa pulled spinel close, wrapping her arms around her. A hug.

Spinel shivered from the cold. 

"Oh you poor thing, come inside the fireplace is warm." She put her hand on spinel's back guiding her to the fire place and sitting her down.

Spinel put her guitar down and laid down near the fire. 

Rosa prepared a meal for her and handed it to her. "Here its soup... it should help," she explained.

"T-thank you." Spinel ate the soup looking up at her messed up pigtails and smeared and stained mascara running down her cheeks. She wasn't even sat on any of the nice chairs. She knew she was going to be kicked out like all of her other friends did.

"Do you want a guest bedroom?" She sat next to Spinel.

Spinel nodded. Maybe not...


End file.
